Sunny dale stories- chapter 1
by Brodie Black
Summary: It starts just before Dru comes into town. A new arival in Sunnydale with an unusual past pays a visit!


T

he night was young about eleven o'clock, I decided along with some new friends to check out this new club, they've been before but as a new-be in Sunnydale, you can imagine. I just moved new home, new school and a new way of living. I used to live in England with my family and now I live with my Uncle, he's all right, quiet; you could say he's weird. He loves his stuffed birds, creepy really! All stuffed and glassy eyed! It freaks me out just thinking about it. Other from the dorky old clothes and that thing he does with his glasses, its way funny and yet so creepy. When he's embarrassed about something or a conversation I end up getting into, he plays with his glasses, twisting them around his fingers and blushes. He's O.K other from he makes me live in the attic, well the attic conversion really. At least I get to decorate it the way I want, and he leaves me alone, so I don't think I do so bad! 

Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My names Kari, I'm 17, I wish I was 18! Getting into pubs back home was so easy, even when I was 16, but here! No chance! The normal flutter of eyelids or extremely revealing tops, just won't work here. It would have totally sucked but I met some friends at the local College. Robbie, Ian, An Julie, Heather, Andrew and Esmee. They are really cool, they aren't popular and they aren't outcasts, there just, well there! I think they saved me from the Bubbleheads! The popular girls that smother and destroy everything with frilly pink fluffy things! EAK! I like more dark clothes, casual really, I'm not a dressy frilly person, fair enough I like going out, getting dressed up, but I love the hanging around clothes, jeans t-shirts, even some Goth clothes are better than what the Bubble heads wear! As I was saying, the club, well AJ (An Julie) called it "Hang-out central" everyone goes there, normal, weird and even the Bubble-heads go. Well it beats staying at Uncles and doing homework! Oh, God what was it called?…. oh, yeh! The Bronze, it's a complete doss zone, all walks of life are there, even the creepy old men, you know the ones that drool every time a young girl walks past, totally creepy! Enough about the nightmares, as I was saying. We got there at about 11 o'clock, a really cool band was playing, nothing too heavy like Rock or too clubby like Trance or House, just the right… hanging out music! Robbie the calm relaxed one of the group grabbed us the squishy seats, really comfortable and good for chilling, talking around and even sleeping on! What? I was tired! After no time at all we had this mint conversation going, about the goings on in Sunnydale, what I heard was that Sunnydale wasn't the all American everyday town! I just thought they were trying to freak me out, being the new-be an all. They told me about why I shouldn't go out at night, and all the stuff they saw going on. Esmee told me about the time this big thing with burning yellow eyes and huge teeth came after her, well the conversation started to waiver, my attention turning more to the lack of alcohol and Vodka in my coke! But it went something like; Big evil monster turns to young girl to eat! And Blond bimbo with what seams like nothing to do! Appears from nowhere and kicks ten shades of shit out of monster! Then monster disappears in a puff of dust! Well you know what my reaction was! I really wanted to know where Ez got the drink? To see that and tell the story, she really had to have drunk half her weight in Beer. Although I have tried it! 

The chill-out atmosphere really peaked, and we all slouched back total comfy! At this time it was about 12 o'clock ish. Andrew and Ian who are the big music people, Andrew plays a mean Guitar and Ian who, well listens to a lot of music, I mean A LOT and not much else! They saw this bloke they know, I think his name was Oz or something like that. Real cute and ginger. (A down fall but still real cute). So he came over and started talking, he was so laid back; I swear he would have fallen asleep on the chair, if it wasn't for the convocation.  When he heard my English/North-eastern accent he was totally blown over, he told me of this guy who used to be a librarian, who was English too. And how he owned a shop now, he told me his name, Giles I think, and told me to go to the corner of South West Dandles. I have no idea where that is but Ez said she'd show me. 

Oz and the others were way laid back, which is a really good thing, especially for me, but I knew sooner or later they'd ask questions about my past, about England. I just don't want to face that just yet, but today of all day's they decided to ask. Well Oz really started the convocation off. (I must remember to stamp Oz in the balls next time I see him!) 

"What was England like?" Easy enough answer really, 

"Shite!"

"Why did you move here?"

I really didn't want it to drift towards the family side, or the past or any of it especially England. But the problem I had is that I never wanted to lie, I thought new friends means a new start, so defiantly no lying! So the only answer I had was

"I had to!" I tried to look awkward, you know so they'd stop asking. It worked for about two minutes.

"Why?" I even tried to start a new conversation, 

"That looks nice, I love America!" anything to stop the questions, I really hoped they'd take the hint and just stop asking. So being like any other English woman, I decided to go to the bathroom! Coming back a few minutes later so the conversation and the questioning would be over. I politely took my leave, as I stood up I got the most horrid cramp in my leg, I hobbled for about two yards before tripping and pushing this blond lass. Both of us in a crumpled heap on the floor, real lady like! As usual I was apologising my arse off for being such a clumsy twat! Es, AJ and the others were laughing their arses off, and when I looked up I saw at least five people coming towards me. I thought at first they were going to help me up, but instead walked straight past and picked up the blond, skinny, bulimic lass, so typical! I picked myself up, apologised again and hobbled to the toilet! As I was walking I heard one of the people, a bloke I think, say 

"Watch where you're going next time, Clumso girl!" 

I really don't know how I held the tears back, this was such a dorky thing to have done, I was shocked and embarrassed. I was so thinking of doing a Nash, making up an excuse to go, anything but stay, so I hobbled to the toilet. I stretched the cramp out, dusted off, washed and wiped my now puffy face and thought about what I could do. My only option really was to make a run for it. I'd left nothing behind, well except my dignity and what was my life, or social life really. I bet she has really popular friends, the sort you don't want to mess with, oh crap I've done it now! I can kiss goodbye to my friends.

I made a run for it, I crept out the bathroom door, and there was a small group by the exit talking, so I had enough cover to get me out of the Bronze. I started walking towards it, no one had seen me yet, feeling on edge I scanned the room, shit I made eye contact with the blond lass, and she was walking towards me! Shit!!! She's probably going to start a scene, or attempt to punch my lights out, and if she did that, I don't think I could hold back! And.. Not like England! I like it here. So I lost it and speed walked the rest of the way. 

In a second I was out the door and running as fast as I could away. I got to the top of the street, hearing the tip, tap of little shoes on the concrete, I turned around!

"Hay! Stop!"

Oh God it was the blond lass!

I didn't know what the hell to do, panic totally reaching to, well as much as I could take, well not really but I just wanted her to Fuck off! It was none of her business, and it wasn't just my fault, she was just as much in the way. I really don't know how I hit her, she's a total stick! Anyway feeling the panic spread I did as anyone would do and pelted away, turning corners so fast I didn't know where I was going or where I was. At this point I thought I lost the girl, although I was next to a graveyard, and didn't know where I was. And my luck no street signs or phone boxes, even if I found a street name, I still wouldn't know where I was! I turned quickly around and saw the lass running towards me with what looked like a wooden stake! She wanted to kill me! I think for tripping over her it was a tad bit harsh! Big panic started to set in, I'd go crazy again if she tried that, people have and…… Not Fucking England again! Well being of sane mind, I turned and ran my ass as far away from this crazy bitch, I ran into the graveyard. 

Mist settled the ground turning everything grey, normal bright green trees looked dead, the grass that had been so fruitful in the rich earth, now stained by death it bore. The moon hung high in the silent storm, cruelly licking and twisting against the deadly cold wind, only slight but so deadly cold. My jeans ruffled against my legs, pounding over the ragged ground, every step could course failure, muscles straining and acing. Blood pounding in my temples, feeling the rush through my vanes, heart ready to burst, sweat gathering and cooling instantly against the harsh wind, stinging to the tender touch. Like a frightened rabbit, although the feeling was so compelling just like the old days, the hunt, the thrill and the death! I was strangely excited and the thought of it panicked me further. By now the blond psycho was gaining extraordinary speed, at my second look I realized she wasn't alone, there was an old guy further back, dragging along, and another lass and that insulting lad not far behind her. I couldn't believe it, I was being pursued by a mental ward! Just my luck that they let all the loonies out on this night! Still they kept running, my legs and body now burning from exhaustion. I knew I was close to collapse, and I didn't want to be around when I would….well change. Why is it so bloody hard to outrun my past, England! I couldn't take it anymore, anything, even death would be better than this, I was about to turn around and do the 'Go on Fucking Kill me!' thing and then everything went black. 

…………… to be continued


End file.
